


Unfinished Business

by fullmetalscully



Series: Royai Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Royai Week Day 5: Unfinished BusinessRiza takes leave from work after a little tease in the office early in the working week. Now, at the week's end, Roy takes matters into his own hands to finish what she started.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo so originally this wasn't meant to have any smut but i thought i better flex my smut-writing fingers and practice some more
> 
> i hope it's all right! lmk if it's too mechanical lmao i'm still getting used to writing it

 

“Is something the matter, Colonel?” Hawkeye asked, face a picture of concern as she regarded him. He’d been fidgeting again, and more so than usual.

Havoc snorted from beside her, muttering under his breath. “He’s been through two pens this week. I think he’s a little _frustrated_ ,” Havoc smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I heard that,” Roy snapped.

“Good, you were meant to,” he grinned.

“The insubordination,” he muttered darkly, scowling at his Second Lieutenant as he laughed.

Yes, he was frustrated, but not in the general sense. Not in the way he should be in his place of work.

He couldn’t wait until the workday was over. Then it was payback time.

Roy strode from his car into the familiar apartment building. He was a man on a mission, and nothing could disrupt his path. Not even the out of order sign on the lift. Roy took the stairs two steps at a time instead to try and burn off the excess energy that had been hounding him for the past three days.

A sharp rap of his knuckles on the apartment door was the only sound in the hallway.

Hawkeye opened the door with a surprised look on her face. She was the picture of innocence, simply curious as to why her superior officer was outside her apartment door on a Friday night.

Yeah, right. She was in no way innocent.

“Sir?” She was confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I think you know,” he replied, shooting her a pointed look.

“I... I don’t think I do, but please, come in. Would you like a coffee?”

“Riza,” he replied sharply. She turned, again, confused. However, she never moved any closer to her kitchen because Roy grasped her wrist gently but firmly, spinning her back around to face him. She bumped against his chest, something that awoke a powerful, primal emotion inside of him. Unable to help himself, he pressed a kiss against her lips, finally feeling some of the tension that had built up inside of him slowly release.

“Uh… Sir, what –” Riza replied, flustered, when he pulled away.

“Don’t play dumb,” he murmured, moving away from her lips and kissing up her jawline, his words caressing her skin. He smirked when he noticed her shiver. His hands roamed freely, skimming up and down her sides slowly, around to her back then down her arms, wanting to exact the same kind of torture she had left him in for the last three days. “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. This visit is simply dealing with some unfinished business.”

Riza’s façade broke and she chuckled to herself, grinning broadly. “If I’d known it would have elicited this kind of reaction, I would have done it sooner. _And_ more often.”

“You little _minx_ ,” he growled, backing her up roughly against the wall. He swallowed her laugh – the kind that signalled her master plan had worked out in the end and the payoff was exquisite. Yeah, it was exquisite all right. Torture for Roy but entertaining for Riza. “It’s time to finish what you started two days.”

“With pleasure,” she grinned.

“Oh, it will be.”

He lifted her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt. His hands ached to touch her flesh and he gave into the desire, running them up her ticklish sides and around to her lower back, drawing circles on the skin which made her moan. Loudly.

“This is quite the reaction,” she breathed, head falling back against the wall as Roy moved down to kiss her exposed throat.

“When I proposed the idea of “spicing things up”, this isn’t what I meant,” he whispered against her collarbone. His hands had moved up to rest against the wall by her head, effectively trapping Riza in place.

“What’s so wrong with a little teasing?” she smirked. Roy lifted his head, extremely pleased when Riza made a sound of protest.

“You worked me up like that – _in the office_ , I might add – and then took leave for two days and simply disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“I was visiting family, _sir_ ,” she purred. God, she knew exactly how that word affected him in a situation like this and she used it like a weapon. His Adam’s apple bobbed once, twice, then a third time. “Am I not allowed to do that with my holiday entitlement?”

“Not when you give me a fucking show in my office,” he growled, capturing her mouth once more and kissing her hungrily. “Your underwear is still in my drawer by the way,” he added.

“Pervert,” she giggled.

“Me? _Who_ put them there in the first place?” he scoffed. “Pervert,” he muttered in disbelief under his breath. _Him_? A _pervert_? He didn’t strip in the office during their lunch break with the door barely unlatched so that anyone who walked in would be able to see them – Riza putting on a private show for him while Roy sat, rapt by her movements and drooling like an idiot. The biggest issue was the abrupt ending, the mischievous wink she’d given him before she collected her clothes and dressed in record time, strutting out of the office with her hips swaying in such a way that left Roy drooling again.

He’d been unable to leave because his trousers were incredibly tight in a very obvious place and the team had just returned from lunch not ten seconds after Riza had finished dressing.

Then she disappeared. For two whole days. It had been torture to work through Friday knowing the reminder of her little show was lying a foot to his right in his desk drawer. It had been torture to work with Riza all day, her acting like Miss Innocent and as if Tuesday had never even happened.

So yes, to confirm Havoc’s theory, he _had_ been frustrated.

“Imagine my frustration when I received no answer at your apartment door on Tuesday night. Then Wednesday. Then Thursday. And _imagine_ how I felt today, seeing you sitting there all business at your desk with no indication of what happened.”

“I was still in here,” she snickered.

“You…” Roy blinked down at her in disbelief, his mouth opening slightly in his shock. “Were still here? On Tuesday?”

Riza nodded, that mischievous twinkle in her eye never fading. “Yep.”

“You really do want to make me suffer, don’t you?”

Riza shrugged. “It was a bit of fun.”

“Not for me,” he growled, but his smirk belayed any real hostility. That could never happen towards her. “Now,” he ordered softly, removing his hands from the wall to touch the skin he’d been _dying_ to get his hands on for the last three days. “You’re going to finish what you started, Lieutenant Hawkeye.”

“Of course, sir.” Her smile was devilish, her use of his honorific making him shudder. He kissed her hard once more, but Riza placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. Shooting her a confused look, he asked her if anything was wrong. Riza shook her head, pushing away from the wall and into his personal space. “Follow me, _sir_ ,” she whispered into his ear, breath tickling his skin.

With another shudder he did as he was told. Eagerly.

He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips – something she put on just for this. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes sultry and promising for the night that lay ahead for him.

“I apologise for “leaving you hanging”, sir,” she stated, flipping her hair as she returned to face ahead. The hands that had been swinging by her sides lifted to the front of her blouse. Roy looked on as he watched her unbutton her shirt from behind, the mystery and anticipation turning him on even more. His trousers tightened and he exhaled softly to himself, a thrill flying through his body. “Allow me to make it up to you.”

Her blouse dropped to the floor, revealing a purple lace bra. Roy almost tripped over the garment, enthralled by the sight. Her tattoo spread across her skin, but Roy had seen it hundreds of times by now. All he was focussed on was that scrap of lace and what it contained.

He had to see her.

Still, her eyes remained forwards, expecting him to follow. And of course, he would. Always.

As soon as they were in the privacy of her bedroom Roy’s hands were on her. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up her bare sides. His hands swept over her chest, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze over the fabric of her bra. His fingers found their way to her nipples, giving them both a quick but gentle tug. Riza gasped, pulling away from his mouth in surprise and Roy smirked in response.

“Call it payback,” he murmured, mouth moving to her throat. He kissed her skin tenderly, moving up to her ear and nibbling on her earlobe.

“Oh, please don’t stop,” she moaned.

“Don’t stop…?”

“Don’t stop, _sir_ ,” she gasped as he gripped her earlobe gently with his teeth.

“That’s better,” he whispered directly into her ear. Riza shivered, her chest beginning to heave with every breath as Roy teased her. Roy’s attention was drawn away from her neck to watch his hands rise and fall with her breaths. They looked so nice, so _right_ , resting there on her breasts.

“Like what you see?” she asked breathily, the sound sending a shock right into his groin. The way she was looking at him… It had him aching for more. Head tipped back, mouth open in pleasure, gaze lazily making its way down to meet his through the eyelashes of her half-lidded eyes.

Suddenly he wanted to touch every inch of her.

Roy bushed his hands over her chest again, gripping her breasts from the sides and giving them another quick squeeze. The soft gasp from Riza made him want to growl in response, that primal feeling erupting in him once again. His hands swept over her back as he claimed her mouth once more, hands stroking the skin of her scars as he moved them both closer to her bed. On the way he expertly flicked the clasp on her bra, letting her heavy tits loose. Roy tossed the piece of underwear behind him, not caring where it landed as her breasts were pressed against the fabric of his shirt.

He needed to lose that piece of clothing and lose it quickly. It was already off before they made it to the bed. They stopped abruptly, the back of Riza’s knees hitting it, but they tipped over, unbalanced.

She giggled as they fell backwards. Roy twisted so they landed on their sides, rather than crushing her under his weight. Once on the bed they paused, taking each other in. Riza smiled softly, bringing a hand to rest upon his cheek. Roy noted how even her eyes were smiling, pouring out the love she felt for him. He basked in it, letting the emotion wash over him.

Riza angled her head and kissed the underside of his jaw. “I love you,” she whispered.

Roy rolled them over – causing Riza to laugh again at the quick and sudden movement – so that he was hovering over her. As he looked down, he was overwhelmed. He loved this woman so much and he was determined to show her with his actions.

“I love you too, Riza Hawkeye. So much.”

“Even though I teased you?” she asked, an easy grin on her face.

Roy chuckled. “Even though you teased me, yes. I love everything you do to me.”

He begun to kiss his way down her body, lavishing attention on her nipples, alternating between sucking and gripping them gently with his teeth. His tongue swirled around the skin he’d abused with his teeth, lapping at it as she mewled and squirmed underneath him. The sound shot straight to his cock. He groaned when her hands moved to his head, fingers burying themselves in his hair. The nails scratching his scalp felt _heavenly_ and Roy hummed his appreciation.

“Roy,” she gasped. Her back arched as he caught her nipples in his mouth again, sucking them hard as she eagerly pressed her tits into his face.

“Yes, Riza?”

“Please.”

“Please, what?” he asked, knowing how his pointless questioning turned her on even more. It frustrated her and it was exquisite to watch.

“Fuck me,” she demanded. “Please.”

“With pleasure.”

Always the tease, Roy slowly made his way down to the waistband of her skirt. He kissed and licked her stomach, the muscles contracting under his mouth as he tickled her. Her stomach was extremely ticklish – something Roy had taken note of very early on. Her frustration was clear as she shoved at his head, telling him to hurry up.

 _Oh, but my dear, your frustration just adds to the game_ , Roy chuckled as her hands continued to push him lower.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband, he eased the fabric off body, marvelling at how strong her legs were. They were toned and muscular – the perfect legs, in Roy’s opinion. Although, he may be biased, because they belonged to Riza. Every part of her was perfect to him.

He kissed her ankle after discarding the skirt, kissing his way back up her legs. When he reached her scorching centre, he paused, his breath tickling the skin and hair down there.

“Roy, I need you… Now.”

Her tone was desperate. It had been a while since they last been together. The smell of her indicated just how wet and ready she was for him. She wanted him to give it to her right now, and who was he to deny his queen that?

Roy quickly kicked off his trouser and boxers, his cock standing proudly. Riza eyed it, her gaze ravishing his body as she took him all in. She always did this, with a smirk that owned him in every way.

This body was hers, and that thought turned Roy on even more.

Crawling back over her like a lion stalking his prey, his gaze never left hers. Riza’s breaths were coming short and sharp by this point and as soon as he was close enough, she reached out with her mouth to catch his lips.

The intensity of it deepened, Riza becoming more frantic as her teeth grasped his bottom lip between them, tugging sharply. He couldn’t help but growl in response, pressing his lips hard against hers in response. As he did so, he eased himself into her wet heat, causing Riza to gasp at the sensation. Roy moaned into her mouth, gasping himself as her walls contracted, pulling him inside her.

“Oh my god,” she moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

“Fuck. You’re so wet.”

She squeaked and the sound almost sent him over the edge. “Fuck me, Roy. Fuck me, please. I need you. _Now_.”

He moved slowly, rocking his hips when he was all the way inside her. Riza moaned again but this time it was a mixture of frustration and pleasure. He picked up the pace eventually, leaving her breaths coming quicker and quicker. Every thrust was quicker than the last until eventually, he was pounding into her. The sight of her tits bouncing as he vigorously fucked her almost sent him tipping over the edge. In order to stave off his orgasm, Roy grabbed them to make them stop, but Riza groaned loudly at his roughness, sending another shock straight to his cock.

Oh well, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

He kneaded the flesh in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he continued to pound into her. Every time, just before he begun to pull out, a new noise would be ripped from her mouth.

“I’m… I’m so close,” she cried, overcome with sensation as he slammed back into her, squeezing her tits at the same time. Roy knew she was, he could feel the walls of her pussy beginning to convulse around him. His own cock throbbed inside her, pulsing with need and desperate for release.

But there was fun to be had first. Two could play at this teasing game.

Riza’s breathing stuttered as Roy bottomed out inside her – but didn’t move. She glanced down in outrage as to why he would stop, but Roy’s expression gave nothing away.

“Wh… Wh –”

Roy circled his hips and watched in amusement as her eyes rolled back, fluttering closed, her head falling backwards against the mattress.

“Roy!” she shouted, desperate for him to continue. Still, he offered her nothing. When she tried to move herself, wriggling in place, Roy gabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand. His other ran roughly and quickly down her body, starting just below her throat, travelling in between her breasts, sweeping down her ticklish stomach, and stopping just above where they were joined. Roy lifted his hand once its journey was complete, however the tips of his fingers were _just_ low enough that they grazed the skin of her mound. It was enough to make her freeze in place and that was all Roy needed.

 His face dropped low and sudden, just mere inches from her own. Underneath his chest, her own heaved with her breaths, her nipples kissing his skin lightly.

“Two can play at the teasing game,” he stated, tone dangerous, gaze never leaving hers. She looked truly trapped, held in place by just his eyes. He pulled his head back slowly and placed one hand next to her head. His hips twitched forward slightly, testing the water, and Riza moaned loudly. He smirked, pleased with himself.

This was his true payback.

The tension was building inside of him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. So, slowly, he begun to move. Riza almost screamed at the sensation – he’d been inside of her, completely still for about a minute now while she panted and writhed underneath his restraint. She gasped in relief, eyes flying open to see him still staring at her in the same way. Her skin flushed and Roy’s grin was wolfish. He loved the effect he had on Riza. Using simply his gaze, he could unravel her.

Unexpectedly, Roy begun to pound into her again. Like all the air was trapped in her lungs, Riza’s mouth was open but no sound left it. Eventually, it did, in one long scream.

She came over his cock screaming loudly into the night.

“Fuck,” Roy barked, continuing to thrust as she rode out her orgasm. He was so fucking _close_. Helping her ride it out, Roy’s fingers found her clit and rubbed it roughly. She didn’t let him have his fun earlier, so he had to get his kicks somehow. Riza’s eyes rolled backwards in her head as her climax intensified.

Listening to the sounds she was making, the wet sounds their bodies were making together, and the feeling of her walls contracting around him, Roy eventually came. He gasped and cried out, body shuddering as he did so. He rode it out, slowly moving in and out of her before pulling out, finally spent.

Roy fell onto the bed, landing on his back.

The pair of them lay there for a moment, trying to get their breath back and regain enough energy to sit up and talk.

“Well?” Riza panted, staring up at the ceiling. “Is the business officially finished?”

Roy nodded, still trying to catch his breath. “Oh yeah. Hell yeah.” Riza laughed lightly next to him, lifting a hand to wipe at her sweat covered face. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up onto her elbow, head resting against a closed fist. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder, fringe ruffled, and Roy thought she’d never looked so beautiful than she did now. Her post-sex look was a work of art that Roy wanted to immortalise forever. Of course, there was no way to do that physically, so his mind would do. He’d told her as such, only to receive the answer: “Well, we’ll just have to do it more often.”

He wasn’t going to argue with that.

Her fingers moved to his chest, trailing over his well-defined pecs and tickling the sweaty skin. It felt like heaven.

“I love you,” she stated.

“And I, you, Riza,” he smiled, grasping the wrist of the hand tickling him gently, entwining their fingers together. He gave it a squeeze, and so did she. Riza bent low, kissing him softly. Roy hummed into it, appreciating the gesture.

“I would apologise for the teasing,” she began, eyes flashing in amusement. “But I think it worked out in both our favours.”

“It did,” he grinned. “One request?”

“Anything,” she murmured, kissing him again.

“Warn me next time?”

Riza raised an eyebrow. “Next time?”

“Of course,” he replied, not batting an eyelid.

“Deal.”

With a grin, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her back flush against his back. Oh, there would _definitely_ be a next time. Of course, before that, Roy had to get his turn at teasing. He’d had fun tonight, but that was nothing compared to the three-day denial he’d been subjected to. Plans were already formulating in his mind and he grinned wickedly against the back of her head, his cock twitching at the thought of what he would do to this woman in front of him to maximise her pleasure.

_One thing at a time, Roy._

Tomorrow was the weekend and they had the whole day to themselves.

He kissed the back of her head, her hair tickling his nose, as he bid her goodnight. Riza sighed happily, her arms curling around one of his, hugging his hand close to her body. His fingers grazed her breasts as she moved him and he smirked to himself. His fingers twitched, brushing against her nipples and causing Riza’s breath to hitch.

“Are you okay?” he mumbled innocently. His hand moved, removing it from her grip and snaking under one breast – the weight of it resting on his forearm – and coming to rest upon the other, his entire palm closing over the nipple.

“What happened to sleeping?” Riza asked, humming her approval.

“Sleep is for the weak,” he muttered, enjoying himself too much. His cock twitched again, gearing up for round two.

“Maybe, but we still need it.” He got comfortable, thumb stroking the soft skin of her breast as he weighed her statement. She was right, they needed to sleep. His hand stilled, palm still covering her nipple. The weight was nice and comfortable in his hand and on his forearm. He wasn’t going to move it.

Plus, if they did sleep now, then Roy would get to experience his second favourite thing in the world – behind making love to Riza Hawkeye.

Waking up next to her in the morning.


End file.
